1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake system of a motorcycle, which is equipped with a circulating-type ABS.
2. Background of the Invention
A motorcycle equipped with a circulating-type ABS, is known, wherein a combined brake system for front and rear wheels is constituted by using a pump included in the ABS (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication No. 3457190 and Japanese Patent Laid-open Official Gazette No. 2000-6779).